New Girl
by Celestiadelcrayravensclaw
Summary: First ever Fanfiction! Hope you like it! Celestia is the new arrival at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. But as soon as she sets foot on the grounds strange and horrible things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Staying in

I arrived at the huge black iron gates, shrank my dragon so I could put her in her cage and to my surprise found no one on the other side except for a short, Scruffy- Haired man presumably he was the caretaker, Mr. Flich and sitting next to him was his red-eyed demon cat, .

"Who are you?" He demanded obviously trying to scare me, but he wasn't the worst of my fears, "What's ya name?"

"My name is Celestia, I'm a new student here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so if I may can you please allow me in?" I replied as I stood waiting, now losing my patience opened the gate the wind blew suddenly and send a strand of my black hair in front of my shining turquoise eyes.

The caretaker lead me to the headmasters office, grunted and then walked off, his cat following slowly behind him but before the cat was completely out of sight she turned around, hissed at me then trotted off after her master. I ignored the cat and walked up the slowly turning stairs that lead to the headmasters office.

The office was huge, with row after row after row of books organised alphabetically and there sat the headmaster, Professor Dumbuldore and next to him was his loyal Phoenix, Fawkes.

" sent you to me, Celestia your name translation is truly correct, you are quite heavenly, I trust you know why The caretaker sent you here?" Dumbuldore inquired politely.

"No sir, I don't quite know why, why do you think he sent me here?"

"He sent you here because you have travelled a long way, all the way from a Celestial boarding school in Switzerland, why did you not stay there?"

"Because I wanted to go somewhere different. Somewhere new. And somewhere as far away from my abusive parents and sister as possible"

"Well then, welcome to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Miss. Delcray" a woman announced from behind me.

"Ah, good evening professor Magongla, I presume you received my message to come and collect the new student and take her to the spare room"

"Yes I did Professor Dumbuldore, I'll be taking her there now if that's alright because I really do need sleep?"

"Yes, of course, farewell Celestia I shall see you in the morning in the great hall for breakfast I presume?" Dumbuldore said

"Yes sir you certainly will" I replied and smiled warmly as the other professor who lead me to my temporary room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Trouble 

The next morning I walked to the great hall, now I see why Professor Dumbuldore had named it the great hall: it was enormous. As I entered every student turned their heads and gasped at me, there was really no need for it because I was wearing the exact same clothes as them; ok so what if my hair had an unnatural colour on one streak and I looked like I was a celebrity from a television show.

I ignored all of them as I walked to the front of the great hall. That's when she caught my eye, her blonde flowing hair, her cloudy green and a smile that made my heart skip a beat. She was really fascinating and she looked happy even though she sat alone on the Ravenclaw table.

"Last night we received a new student, her name is Celestia, now don't be fooled by her beauty she is rather sly and seductive," Dumbuldore acknowledged to the students, "Celestia why don't you come up here and we'll sort you into a house"

I walked up to the big chair and Dumbuldore placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Hmmmm, you must be the new girl, you have qualities from all the houses, very very differcult indeed"

"Yes so seems sorting hat" I smiled and all of the houses, even a few from Slytherin, started laughing.

"Which one, which one. Sly, seductive yet generous and affectionate towards the right person; very intelligent, good with creatures, even the most dangerous of creatures, not arrogant; mmmm... SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat eventually announced, a few of the boys from the other houses were disappointed that I wasn't on their table. Suddenly a blonde haired 6th year appeared in front of me.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, my name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a pure blood and I live in a huge manor just up by the..." Draco boasted then I cut him short

"Yes, yes sounds very interesting, if you don't mind I would like to sit down now Draco" I giggled "Oh and by the way if you really want to get a girlfriend I suggest not boasting so much"

He was clearly angry at me so he got his wand out and pointed it at my neck.

"Crucio!" He shouted the incantation at me and everyone stared in awe, obviously expecting me to be on the floor in pain, but nothing happened; even Draco himself was speechless. Dumbuldore then broke the silence.

"Students dismissed to your classes immediately" he ordered all of the students out of the hall, "except Miss. Delcray and Mr. Malfoy"

'damn it! first day at a new school and already in trouble' I thought to myself as Draco and I walked up to Professor Dumbuldore and the head of Slytherin, Professor Snape.

"Sir, let me explain she kept telling me that I was not worthy enough" Draco stuttered, then the head of Slytherin house turned to me.

"How did you survive the curse?" He questioned with his monotone voice

"I survived it because I have certain lets say 'abilities' that allow me to with stand basically any physical, magical or mental attack" I said with a smirk on my face.

Then Professor Snape grabbed me by the arm and took me down to a prison cell in the Dungeon, but this cell had shelves and shelves of potions and books.

"Sir, where is this place?" I said, but he didn't answer he just throw down into a chair and strapped my wrists and legs to the chair.

"What are you?" He said

I was starting to get really agitated, I knew I would have to reveal my true self sometime. I felt my thirst start to come (and it wasn't because I was thirsty for water I was thirsty for blood, human blood) I needed blood and I needed it now otherwise I would probably rip this guys throat out. So I took a deep breath and slowly answered his question.

"I am a black angel, but I fight

for the side of good, does that make sense to you?"

"Yes it does, your name is Latin, correct? And it translates into heavenly?"

"Yes sir it does"

"Why are you here if you are not a witch nor have no magical abilities?"

I slumped down in the chair, huffed and then answered his question, trying to contain my temper.

" well I came here to get away from my abusive parents and older sister. And," I barked " for your information I do have abilities beyond the power of Lord Voldermort" I rose from the chair, ripped the straps off and stared at the Professor.

"Your eyes are such an Unusual colour, white eyes with a turquoise ring around the rim the pupils" Professor Snape said before passing out on the floor. I was just about to drain his blood when Professor Dumbuldore appeared in front of me, shocked as he realised what I was just about to do, but I stepped back, straightened myself out then left to go to the Slytherin common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Cornered

The Slytherin common room was surprisingly big, two brown leather sofas, portraits, two Slytherin flags and a roaring fireplace. I walked over to the farthest corner and leaned against the wall. I then spotted Draco and he spotted me, he was talking to two rather overweight boys, Draco then started to walk towards me.

I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a book on 'how to mess with muggles minds' then started to read from it.

"So Celestia, what you reading?" He asked causally leaning against the wall next to me, trying to make sweet talk.

"What I'm reading has nothing to do with you Draco" I spat, put the book back into my pocket and then crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, you want to talk do you love?" I chuckled slightly, "well then let's talk" I grabbed his collar and swung him into the wall so that I could see his face.

"Look, I know you like me, you just can't admit it to yourself, I hate you ok and I don't want to be anywhere near you; your bossy, you boast about yourself all the time and you are so cruel to everyone else around you" I sighed, let his collar go, took a step back and turned me head so I couldn't see his face.

He looked like he was about to say something but then he chuckled slightly.

"That's the best insult you have?" He laughed, I looked around and all of the students had cleared out of the common room to lessons. Expect for another 6th year whom I didn't notice because she was hiding in the shadows.

"Well I could probably think of a lot worse, but your not worth the hassle love" I smiled and tapped his cheek.

He got slightly angry and stormed out of the common room off to his lesson.

"Well, shouldn't you be off to your lesson, with Draco?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry but who are you Exactly?"

"Pansy Parkinson" she barked, "I saw the looks you gave my Draco you little posh bitch"

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" I chocked

"Outside now!" She shouted, "I want a duel with you now, so outside you little rat"

"Fine, bring it on"

We both walked outside and stood on the bridge which separated the Castle from the forbidden forest after the argument had seized for a while we just stood in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally chapter 4 is here! Sorry it took soooo long to upload. Anyway guys enjoy ;D

Chapter4- duel

"Take out your wand!" Pansy exclaimed

"I don't have one nor do I need one sweet heart" I smirked

"Well that defiantly means your gonna lose" Pansy scoffed

"Let's just get this over with so I can get back to class, please?"

"Fine" Pansy shouted "avada kedavra!"

"Defentido" I muttered and flicked my wrists. A huge shield of mist came in front of me and deflected the spell. I took off my Slytherin robe, rolled up the sleeves of my blouse and my scars of the elements of Fire, Air, Water and earth shone like multicoloured stars.

"Faciswe sua lapsus gratia sua genus dolor" I shouted back in defence and she did in fact fall to her knees in pain.

"I win" I stood over her and laughed darkly as I heard slowly footsteps approaching.

*by the way: 'Faciswe sua lapsus gratia sua genus' is Latin and translates into 'make her fall to her knees'*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Conversation in a strange tongue 

I slowly spin round and am face to face with none other than snape. i inwardly groan. today is not my day. my laughter ceases and for a moment there is only the sound of pansy groaning in pain behind me.

"Professor..." i begin but snape just shakes his head and beckons me to follow him. I do and he takes me all the way to his class room. as soon as the door is shut, he turns on me, his longish black hair flying in all directions, making me smirk.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he shouts at me. "I thought you fought for the side of the good or was that just a lie to me?" he spits.

I giggle quietly. yeah, my parents were abusive but they never actually told me off so i found the prospect of it all quite funny, considering snape looked slightly crazed when angry.

"Well, Pansy decided that to settle the feud between me and her that was over draco malfoy who i don't even like, she wanted to duel" i say sweetly. "You know professor, I have mis judged you. i never thought you could be like this"

Snape looks at me as if i am mental. i hear footsteps along the hall that come to a halt outside the class but i dismiss it as nothing.

"the feeling is mutual celestia. I never knew you could do things like that. I knew you were an angel but to have those kind of abilities... i have to say impresses me" snape says quietly.

"thank you snape" i say and saunter out of the class room, only to seethe bleach blonde hair of someone who could only be draco, racing up the corridor. i relive the conversation i have just had.

I have mis judged you. i never thought you could be like this

The feeling is mutual celestia. I never knew you could do things like that. I knew you were an angel but to have those kind of abilities... i have to say impresses me

I then look at it from Draco's point of view. Oh sh*t. This is not good. I soon find myself running after draco, running to the great hall and running into a nightmare.

This chapter was created by the amazing ideas of my friend Katrinaravensden! Your awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- one turn too late 

"Hey Celestia I didn't know you went out with Snape, that's just veil!" Harry shouted

"Listen Harry I don't go out with..." I tried to explain but no one was listening, as I was about to explain Snape walked in the hall and looked directly at me, I couldn't handle it so I ran out of the great hall, up to the astronomy tower and sat on the roof, I wanted to be alone.

"Celestia!" Snape called and ran after me.

"Whoa!" Ron said as Snape chased me out of the hall.

I decided to run up to the top of the astronomy tower and climbed the metal stairs which lead to the roof.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps slowly walking up the stairs.

"Draco just get lost ok, I want to be left alone" I whimpered

"I'm not Draco, but I can tell that your upset there's a small storm cloud floating above your head, if you want to be left alone I can leave if you want?" She asked in a dreamy voice

"No no, don't leave to tell you the truth, I need a bit of company from someone other than Draco Malfoy" I sighed, "what's your name?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood, some people call me looney but I think it's closer to my name so it isn't that bad" Luna smiled

"Well, it's nice to meet you Luna, I'm Celestia Delcray" I smiled

"Your not like the others in Slytherin house, you have a kind personality than the others do" Luna muttered quietly

"Really you think so? That's really sweet of you" I blushed and she giggled as she sat next to me.

"So what house are you in Luna?" I asked and shuffled closer to her just to hear what she was saying, her was quite quiet.

"I'm a Ravenclaw," she replied then shuddered, "it's cold up here"

"I could do a charm spell to make a warm shield around us if you want?" I giggled slightly, excited at the fact that I could show off my skills in front of someone.

"Ok, but don't you need a wand to do that?"

"Nope I just need my hands and I need my mind focused" I smiled

"aestus" I muttered, I felt a slight tingling sensation in my hands, then a bright orange glow enveloped us in warmth.

"Feel better?" I asked smirking slightly at the expression on her face, a mixture between admiration and happiness.

She just nodded and lay back on the concrete floor, I did the same and rested my head on her shoulder. We started to talking, no caring about the time, not caring about the world, not caring about anything.

We talked for hours about a lot of things then eventually fell asleep next to each other. I felt, for the first time, free from everything. It was nice.

After a few hours of sleep we both bounced up awake.

"What time is it?" Luna asked sleepily

"Errr.. It's 6:30pm, why?" I questioned

"I think we need to be getting down to the great hall for dinner,"

I hesitated slightly, but then grabbed my hand and helped me up, still holding my hand she looked up into my eyes and said;

"Everything is going to be ok, I'll look after you," she smiled at me and then we both walked off to the great hall, hand-in-hand.

Is it friendship I see blooming between Celestia and Luna or is it something more, find out in the next chapter! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- a strange turn of events

We walked into The Great Hall only to find a few Griffindor students talking, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So, do you think she's going to be okay? Pansy? she took quite a blow, from that curse, i wonder who it was?" Harry asked Ron quietly then paused, "oh hey Celestia, hi Luna"

"Hello Harry" Luna replied

"Hello," I mumbled, still annoyed at him for what he said, but I let it pass, "so what are you guys talking about?"

"We were just discussing whether we think Pansy is going to survive the night or not"

I hesitated, I hope she did survive otherwise I would be sent to prison.

"Why? What happened to her?"

"She had a duel with someone and they cursed her really badly" Hermione explained

"Oh... I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Luna" I smiled at Luna then left for the hospital wing.

I ran down the corridor to find the hospital wing and Madam Pomfery.

"Hello, may I help you?" She questioned

"I..I'm looking for a Slytherin student who came here earlier today, her name is Pansy Parkinson?" I stumbled.

"Oh yes, is two beds down, she's awake but you can't stay long, she needs a lot of rest to be able to recover from the curse that was put upon her, poor dear"

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" I smiled then walked over to Pansy's bedside.

"Hey Pansy, it's Celestia look, I'm so sorry about what happened, I guess my dark side got the better of me, I'm really sorry..." I stuttered but pansy reached up and put a finger to my lips.

"Shut up" she said weakly, "you don't have to apologise, I don't blame you for cursing me, I was wrong to boss you around and duel with you in the first place, so I'm sorry, ok? You better get some sleep and I need sleep as well so go"

"No, I'd rather stay here, at least I'm in the company of someone I know" I smiled, sat on the chair next to Pansy and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- the start of another day of pain

I woke up to find the dark eyes of the one and only professor Snape watching me. I looked over to Pansy who was still asleep.

"Mmm... Interesting, you obliviously care about her too much to leave, am I correct?" Snape questioned raising one dark eyebrow.

"Yes, but that is none of your business who I'm in love" I barked but said the last two words quietly.

"Ah, so it isn't a friendship I see blooming?" He laughed darkly

I didn't reply, I just stood up and went to walk away but was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist.

"Where are you going?" Pansy whispered

"I have to get something to eat, I'll bring you back something ok sweetheart?" I smiled, kissed Pansy on the forehead, glared at Snape and then walked to the Great Hall alone.

When I got to The Great Hall, I became faced with the blonde rat known as Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Celestia it's very nice to see you again, why don't you come sit next to me," Draco whispered

Before I could reply he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the hall in to an empty corridor, the next thing I felt was something hard hit my head and the last thing I saw was pitch black but before I completely blacked out I heard a large wooden door slam shut.

Oooooo... What's Draco going to do her and what will happen to Draco when Pansy finds out what he's done to Celestia? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- thunder roars, lighting cracks, curse them all to break their backs.

"Draco get the f*ck off of me now or I'll snap your neck!" I screeched, being pinned against the wall was not my thing.

"You will have to kiss me first" he smirked, he put his right arm around waist, as his hand slowly snaked up my back and into my hair, so I knee him in the stomach.

"No" I whispered, I slowly reached my hand up and placed it over his heart, my hand began to glow a bright green and so did the symbol on my wrist for Earth. All of a sudden there were vines wrapping around his arms, legs and neck.

I smirked as he was slowly lifted up by the vines, trying so hard to break free.

"Don't you dare try anything like that again, got it Draco?" I barked venomously, he nodded, "or my hand might just slip" I tightened the vines around his neck, then let the vines disappear so that he dropped to the floor, unconscious. I then walked off, but was stopped by Professor Snape.

"What do you want?" I growled

"Are you responsible for this Celestia?" Snape asked, pointing to the unconscious, bruised Draco.

"Yes sir, I am, he tried to do something to me so I reacted and that's what the result of my actions was" I smiled

"Get to class, and don't do anything like that again, you can't risk your life like that" Snape snarled, glaring at me whilst I walk down to corridor towards my potions class. I could still feel his eyes on me as he followed me to class, probably watching me to see if I did anything stupid.

I arrived at my class and was standing in the doorway when all of a sudden a black mist emerged in front of me, but then vanished as fast as a death eater.

"Huh... Curious" I said to myself and walked in the direction that it had come from.

I followed it all the way the bridge where Pansy and I duelled, then a figure came into shape. Voldermort.

"Ah Celestia it is very nice to see you again. It's been 6 years now, it's been long time, how's your pet?," he exclaimed in his smooth voice.

"Yes it has been a very very long time and thank you for asking shes finr i have certainly missed you being around Brother"

:O OH MY GOSH! Who saw that coming huh? You'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So guys! Finally another chapter hope you guys like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, all credit goes to J.K Rowling and of course the cast and crew who are in the Harry Potter Movies!

- Enjoy!

Chapter 10- Visitor

Celestia's P.O.V

"So brother, how are things?" I asked

"Yes things are very well" he said then narrowed his eyes slightly, "have you heard of a boy named Harry Potter?"

I laughed slightly "of course I've heard of him you idiot, he's the boy you couldn't kill, you can't even touch him without injuring yourself, I'm practically the only one who can" I smirked and he growled at me.

"Someone is listening in to our conversation" he paused then asked quite a strange question, "would you do it? Take the life of Harry Potter?"

I paused, 'would I really kill him if I had no choice?' but I shook that thought off.

"Maybe, if he was pestering me then yes most likely"

"Reveal your true self sister, I have revealed my true self, it's your turn" he teased

"Alright then, I would step back if I was you though" I smiled

My arms pointed upwards towards the sky, my eyes were now as black as midnight, my hair swished softly like a ravens wing, and my dead black wings were now alive with blue lighting coming from the sky. The serpent on my robe changed to a black Phoenix, (one of the rarest of its kind), I took my black dragon out of its cage and it instantly turned into a black Phoenix.

My brother chuckled, "you still looked exactly the same as the first time you came back from when you joined the assassins from The shadow wing"

"Yes I haven't seen them since I was 12 years of age" I smiled then said, "Pansy why don't you come out from behind that wall and join us?" I turned around then walked over to her, grabbed her hand then lead her to stand next to me.

"Who is this?" He growled

"A very close friend, be nice brother" I warned

"I don't allow friends" he snarled, "Avada kerdava!"

I stood in front of Pansy, the only thing I saw was darkness, but before my eyes fully closed, my brother disappeared.

Pansy's P.O.V

It all happened in a flash, first Celestia was normal, then she was a dark angel assassin.

I saw that the dark lord had spotted me, so I ran behind the wall. My heart was pounding, then I heard her voice.

"Pansy why don't you come out from behind the wall and join us?" She beckoned me forward, I did as I was told.

"Who is this?" The dark lord bellowed.

"A very close friend, be nice brother" she started to glare at him.

'Voldermorts her brother? Ok that's a little creepy but I guess it does have advantages.' I thought to myself. The next two words he said shook me to my core.

"Avada Kerdava!" He shouted, but Celestia jumped in front of me and took the curse herself.

"Celestia! No!" I shouted but it was too late, she became unconscious on the concrete floor, unmoving. So I picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing.

Another chapter completed! I wonder how many chapters there are going to be all together? Mmmm anyways people hope you liked it! - Celestiaravensclaw.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- three days later 

Pansy's P.O.V

She was so still, it was really starting to worry me. It worried me to the point that I haven't slept or eaten for three days.

Every so often I checked her pulse. I checked it this time and I felt a very faint pulse. Her hand slowly reached up and gripped my wrist. Her eyes fluttered open like a butterfly's wings.

"What happened?" She whimpered

I sighed slightly, "Well your brother visited, he was about to kill me but you protected me and took to curse instead," I paused, thinking of what to ask her about her brother choosing my words carefully, "what do you have in common with him, I mean connection wise?"

Celestia's P.O.V

"The kind of connection, yeah I'm his little sister, but I hate him, we are also more connected than you think, I'm the hocrux he was meant to make, no one would kill me," I whispered my voice was trembling, "sometimes he hypnotises me to do things, mostly to kill the people I love and I'm worried that if he orders me to kill you then I.." I trailed frightened by the thought, I leaned my head against her shoulder, then I continued again, "I just can't imagine life without you, I can't live without you Pansy"

"Hang on... Your a hocrux?" She barked, "but that means, but then we would have to"

"Kill me to kill him, I know" there was a small moment of silence then Pansy started crying, pulled her in a hug, "it's ok, look at me baby, please?"

She lifted her head so that our eyes were level, then I spoke again, with authority.

"Your not going to lose me and I'm not going to lose you ok? I'm not going to let that happen to us" I muttered she then reached up and kissed me.

After I pulled away I looked in the corner of the room and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the corner of the room. Harry had his arms across his chest and both Hermione and Ron were looking at Pansy and myself in slight shock.

"What?" No response. "What do you guys want?" My eyes widened they must of been listening in.

"Let me get this straight," Harry questioned, "You-Know-Who is you brother, your a Horcrux and your in love with Pansy even though she duelled with you?"

I hung my head in shame, but then run up to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Don't you dare tell ANYONE about this, if you do I swear I will slit you throat, got it?" I sneered, he nodded and I put him down.

Just then Draco Malfoy walked in.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I barked, with venom in each of my words.

"I wanted to talk to you," he looked around the room, "alone"

I looked back to Pansy, who nodded.

"Go on I'll see you later ok?"

I nodded back then followed Draco out into the corridor.

We turned round the corner, and now I was faced not only him, but two of his friends, Crab and Goyle. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Oh no... What's going to happen now I wander? You'll have to find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- embarrassing moment 

I was in a really bad mood and I did not want these brats to piss my off even more.

"Draco get yourself and your friends out of my way, now, you know perfectly well that your end up injured or dead" I tried to persuade but they didn't budge.

"No we'd rather not Celestia it's just to teach you a lesson of not to mess with Draco's belongings, if you don't get what we're talking about, we're talking about Pansy the girl you stole from Draco," Crab said

I put a hand to my forehead and sighed deeply, "for god sake! None of you get it do you, you used her and hurt her emotionally, I make her happy, I make her forget the torture you put her through and I don't use her to my advantage then break her down," I barked.

Crab and Goyle were both turning red with anger and they both charged at me. The next minute they were both hanging from the ceiling by vines, dangling above pointed rocks.

Draco looked at me, looked at his friends then started to run.

The tear in my robe, which I still hadn't got repaired all of a sudden flared up and slithered extremely fast towards Draco, wrapped around him and dragged him in my direction. My eyes were blazing a fiery red and my throat burned with thirst, I sank my teeth into his neck and began to feast on his pureblood.

Just then Snape turned up behind me, grabs me around the waist and pulls me off of Draco, who drops to the floor, almost dead but not quite.

"Snape let got of my now!" I snarl

"No, I can't trust you around Draco if your like that," he replies keeping his calm.

"Let me go and I won't have to kill you" I say kindly looking into his eyes I didn't even realise that they had changed to the seductive green colour.

"No" he says again then pulls me into a very tight hug.

Crab and Goyle start to talk among themselves about me, obviously forgetting that they are on vines, I drop them slightly closer to the rocks. I eventually hear another footsteps coming along the corridor.

'Alright, I think it's time I do me disappearing act before that professor comes round the corner'

I could tell it was a professor, because of the way her heels clicking on the concrete floor and I could hear her long emerald cloak dragging across the floor as well. Professor McGonagall.

I spread out my black, ridged wings and disappeared on to the top of a roof just as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and gasped at the sight before her.

All of a sudden my head started to hurt, the pain spread around my body, fast like venom and the only thing I could do was scream. I know what was coming, another vision.

There were bright lights, and then it zoned in on a young girl screaming in pain, then my brother holding a young child, then the child turned into a young girl about the age of 10. Raven black hair, bright blue eyes and pale white skin with a happy smile...

After the vision faded, my eyes were blurred by tears, I couldn't stand on my feet anymore, Voldermort was not my brother. He was my father. He tricked me.

I could stand up, I let my emotions take control. I let myself fall over the edge. I couldn't deal with it so I decided to end it...

What do you think will happen now? Do you think it's over or has it just begun?...


	13. Chapter 13

yay! I finally complete chapter 13! It took a while because of writers block but I get :), so here you go, chapter 13!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- caught by a familiar stranger

I was falling, about to hit the ground, when someone or something caught me in their arms.

I opened my eyes to find the face of Professor Snape looking down on me. He dropped me on my feet.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, you stupid girl" he barked

I pouted and started to whimper slightly, the professor sure was mean sometimes.

"I had a vision of..." I sighed I couldn't tell him, "never mind about the vision, I need to get back to my class, if you don't mind that, Severus?" I shape shifted into the person he loved most. Lily Evans.

"Lily?" He stuttered, I could of sworn he had a tear in his eye when I said that.

"No I'm not Lily Evans, but I knew her she was nice and kind hearted" I whispered sadly

"Hang on, how do you know Lily Evans, your only 15 years old, or are you?" He said suspiciously narrowing his eyes

"Errr... Errrr Professor I have to go to my class, so bye," I stumbled then ran in the opposite direction, he didn't bother to try to run after me.

I rounded the corner and almost knocked Draco to the floor.

"Sorry Draco," I apologised then looked at his arm, "what's that mark?"

He tried to push past me, but I grabbed his right arm and pulled the sleeve up. The dark mark.

"Hey, your in my da.. Voldemort's army, your a death..." I mumbled but he but his hands over my mouth before I could say the last two words.

"Quiet, don't blow my cover or I'll break your neck" he snarled, trying to scare me.

"Fine, I won't ok?" I muttered through his hand, then he let me go and brushed me down.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, but then I couldn't see him anymore. I saw Pansy, she was standing in front of me. All of a sudden the elemental symbols on my arms started glowing, out of the reflect of Pansy's eyes I could she a death eater about to kill her, a huge wall of water appeared in front of me and strangled the death eater.

But then, after I dropped the wall, Pansy started to burn with a flame so bright it blinded me, then all that was left was her ashes.

"NO!" I screamed, "no she can't be dead!" Cold tears started to fall down my face and I ran in the other direction, I knew what I had to do, I had kill myself to be with her again, I ran to the girls' laboratory, no one ever went in there, so I knew that no one would try to stop me. This was it, this was me saying goodbye. This was and will be the end.

* * *

Oh on... Celestia, don't do it, it's a mind trick! D: we will have to find out what she does in the next chapter, will she really end her own life? Or will something so extraordinary happen that it makes her forget?


	14. Chapter 14

so so sorry for the late upload I was really busy with other things but I got there eventually :) hope you enjoy this chapter, there is a slight twist to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, all credit goes to J.K Rowling :)

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14-lost and found

I ran down the corridor and swung the door to the girls bathroom open, before I turned to shut and lock the door I made sure no one was in here.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I asked

No response.

I pulled out my dagger and was about to sink it into my skin when I heard a girl laughing.

"Oh dear, what are you doing in here? No one ever comes in here. My name is Moaning Myrtle, who are you?" She shouted so loud that my dagger slipped out my hand and dropped through the floor.

"M-m-my name is Celestia Riddle Delcray," I stuttered slightly then asked, "why does no one ever come in here?"

Myrtle starting to cry, so I slowly walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

She gasped, "how can you do that?" She then shrugged, "it's been years since anyone's been nice to me" she said through tears.

I let her go, grabbed her by her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Myrtle, you don't have to be unhappy anymore ok? Be happy and be free, and if anyone tries to hurt you come to me got that?" She nodded as I hugged one last time.

Before I walked out of the girls' bathroom there was a loud swirling sound which shook me to my core, I knew what was coming.

As I ran to the door I was blocked by Bellatrix, who grabbed me by my throat and dragged me up to the astronomy tower.

Draco stood there pointing his wand at Dumbuldore, eventually Draco threw his wand on the ground. Bellatrix pushed me forward and cast a spell which I didn't know. But by the time I'd figured out what the spell was it was too late, Voldemort had taken control of my body.

I went deaf, I couldn't hear nor could I see, for what happened next nearly killed me, not in reality but my heart ached.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted in Voldemort's voice, Dumboldore's eyes widened as he began to fall backwards.

"NO!" I tried to jump and save him but I was held back by Bellatrix, I struggled out of her grip and knocked her out, I jumped over the ledge but it was too late. Their was a huge crowd around his body. Harry came down, glared, pointed his wand at me and was about to try to hurt me. Hermione told him not to.

Harry walked past me and whispered in my ear, "I'm not going to kill you, you deserve to live with the fact that you killed Dumbuldore" he then walked over to Dumbuldore and wept.

I walked away, Harry was right I deserved to live with the fact that I killed Dumbuldore. I looked down at my right hand, I had the elder wand, I could do anything. I could end them.

I laugh maliciously as I held it in my hands, my eyes turned dark and so did my thinking. I would end them all. They would all burn and death would cling to them.

I walked into the shadows as Ginny walked pass me.

She screamed. Then silence.


End file.
